This invention relates to a bonding device for making an electrical connection to a conducting sheath in an electrical cable, and in particular to a new and improved one-piece bonding device.
The bonding device of the invention is intended for use with an electrical cable having a plurality of conductors enclosed by an inner metal sheath which in turn is enclosed by an outer electrical insulating sheath. Such cables are widely used in the telephone industry, one such cable being the NEX type, and the bonding device of the present invention is especially adapted for use with such type cables.
A variety of configurations have been provided for making connections to the shield of a cable. Two such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,540 and No. 3,963,299. Additional cable shield bonding devices are shown in copending applications of Mangrobang et al, Ser. No. 066,780, filed Aug. 14, 1979, and Kund, Ser. No. 125,586, filed Feb. 28, 1980, both assigned to the same assignee as the present application. These various prior connecting devices are suitable for various uses but are not so satisfactory for other uses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bonding device which is made in one piece and which can be utilized to provide a strong mechanical grip on the outer insulating sheath of a cable and also provide for good electrical contact with the inner metal sheath of the cable and providing for connecting a grounding wire to the bonding device or for connecting the bonding device to a terminal or the like.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.